Fairy Tales Do Come True
by Hrist Valkyrie
Summary: Wanna read a new kind of Zutara? We'll try this. It's AU light hearted, humorous and talks about how taking chances and mustering courage pays off. My first Zutara. Katara can be a little OOC. Tribute to the pair cause I still think they're the best coupl


Well people this is my first ZUTARA fiction ever, so please be nice and gentle with me.

BTW, this AU, the setting is like our world, okay?

This is meant to be light hearted and humorous.

Reviews ARE love. Just wanna let you know...

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Avatar cause if I do Zuko would have kissed Katara after she healed him.

* * *

"I mean come on Suki, I gave you all the description needed! Cool, suave and handsome, not to mention oozing with an undeniable charm is a plus. Yeah, that's all I need in a guy, now tell me how come you couldn't find me a guy like that! It's been 3 days already!!" Katara whined to Suki, going all dreamy while mentioning the qualities of her sought after boyfriend as she dumped her books inside her locker.

Suki turned to her friend with a bit of annoyance hinting in her eyes.

_She couldn't be serious, right?_

"You really wanna know why? Sugar Queen?" Toph asked as she slammed her locker shut, saving Suki from breaking the news to Katara.

Katara simply nodded her head.

"Casuse you know Sugar Queen the guy you're looking after isn't here, wanna know where he is?" Toph asked in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"Try me Toph, so yeah, where's my guy?"

"Well Sugar Queen, Suki couldn't find your man cause he's riding a horse, lives in a palace... IN A FAIRYTALE BOOK." Toph breaking the news to her in a flat tone.

Katara just stared at Toph, seeing Katara's reaction or the lack of Suki placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"I mean come on, cool, suave and handsome? Yup, I'm sure of it, the guy you're looking for is prince charming, the thing of fairy tales."

...NOTHING...

...Still Nothing...

...

...

"Then, what's my chance of ever finding my prince charming?" Katara asked breaking the eerie silence.

Toph and Suki gave Katara an incredulous look before Suki shook her head and Toph smack her forehead.

"Damn. Sugar Queen studying too much is getting into your brain." Toph muttered under her breath.

"About 2 percent Katara..." Suki said at loss for any other things to say...

* * *

_The next day..._

"Organic greens please, and oh, do you have any macaroni salad? I'd like to have some." Katara said as she reached the cafeteria lady.

She then noticed where the two girls are sitting and made her way to them.

"Hey Katara, you don't look so... well, bright today, anything wrong?" Aang asked as Katara took her seat without saying anything at all.

"Nothing..." She said quietly.

"Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen is upset because her quest for prince charming is doomed to end in a complete utter failure. Heck, there's no other way for it to end, what? With the guy she's looking for not existing in the first place and all." Toph elaborated with a haughty tone.

Katara grumpily forked her macaroni salad and flopped into her mouth.

"Katara, you could try and settle for Jet's type?" Suki weakly offered

"OH NO! ABSOLUTELY NO! My Baby sister is sooo not going to have any relationship with that guy!" Sokka butted in going to overly-protective brother mode.

"I have no need to hear that from you Sokka, cause I didn't contemplate Jet even for a second. I mean come on Suki! The guy's user friendly!"

"Okay, then how about Haru?"

"He's okay. But I don't know. I guess, I like my guy with a little attitude and bravado just not in the same magnitude and way of Jet."

"How about Aang?" Suki tried again.

"That's out of the question Suki!" Toph said as she clutched Aang's arm possessively, "He's mine."

"Hahahahha, I was just kidding, well, If Toph's a guy I guess she'll be a perfect candidate, attitude and all." Suki finished with a forced smile.

Both girls dumbly stared at her.

"Absolutely NOT!" Both said in the same time

Katara abruptly stood-up and banged her palm in the table, "Just watch me use that two percent!" She said as she clutched her fist.

_Oh my god, she's serious_ they all thought in the same time

* * *

_Hall way_

Katara was carrying a lot of books to the point that she can't see well what's in front of her, so she failed to notice that some idiot threw a banana in the hall. Needless to say she stepped in the slippery banana peel, In a split second she flung her hands in the air, throwing all the books she once held into random directions. She closed her eyes awaiting her obvious destiny, having all of her back aching.

No impact.

No pain.

Only a pair of strong arms around her.

She never knew that slipping would be like this. When was the profound effect of slipping changed? Of instead of an impact and a pain shooting through out your body, a strong pair of arms would be felt? Something is really off. She opened her eyes and she froze!

Zuko!

"Carrying that much of books are very dangerous, you could end-up hurting yourself." He said in a rich deep voice that enchanted Katara's ears as she remained rooted in his arms.

Zuko noticed that they haven't moved yet, so he hurriedly helped her up in a more appropriate standing position and released her from his arms.

"Yeah, that was very stupid of me." She said with a nervous laughter.

"Oh, I have to go for my next class, later Katara." he said with a small smile as he went off.

She just stared still dazed by her recent encounter.

Toph and Suki saw the whole thing and they move closer to their friend. Toph, waved her hand in front of Katara's face who's still looking in the direction Zuko went off to.

"Ummm, Sugar Queen?! YOoHOO, anybody there?"

"Oh my God! " She exclaimed as she turned to face her friends, "Why haven't I realized it sooner?"

"Realize what?" Suki asked, confused with her friend's behavior.

"Cool, Suave, handsome and charming deep sexy voice! He's the one!" She said more to herself.

"Oh my god, tell me it's not like what I think it is Toph."

"Sorry to break it to you, but yes, she is in love with Zuko... She fell in love just like a comic..."

* * *

_Locker place-Hall way_

"Oh my GOD Katara! Would you stop what you're doing!" Suki said frustrated

"What?!" Katara asked innocently as she didn't even bother to tear her eyes off Zuko's form as he place his books inside his locker.

"Sugar Queen, You've been eying the guy like a hawk for a month now, just go and tell him the _whatevers_, so we can all go on with our lives."

"What if he rejects me?" She asked facing Toph as she hide behind her opened locker door as Zuko turned around to leave.

"That's the general idea Sugar Queen. Please just do it, so we can go back on our normal boring life. I hate this 'spying the most coveted guy in school'. Damn, heard the guy even have some fan girls from third grade."

"Okay, I'll do it tomorrow..." Katara said.

"I don't think so. Do it today Sugar queen after our classes."

* * *

_2pm- Element High School Maingate_

"Toph, Suki and a very fidgety Katara waited for a certain dream boy that we'll just hide in the name Zuko." Toph narrated bored out of her mind, "What's taking your dream boy that long anyway?" Suki asked feeling the ebbing boredom.

"Oh, I know, maybe he's preparing a rejection speech for Katara." Toph smugly said and Katara faced her ready to give her a piece of her mind but Toph opened her mouth again, "I guess not, he prepared a blatant sign for you to back-off Sugar Queen. This is sooo sad."

Katara is now confused, "What do you mean Toph?" Toph gestured for her to look at the main gate or to be more specific, the people walking through it. "see for yourself but it ain't pretty."

Katara was momentarily frozen in her place.

Zuko, _her_ Zuko is walking together with MAI!!

Katara's world whirled in confusion and chaos.

THIS IS A DISASTER!!

A MISTAKE!!

A BIG NO NO!!

She should be the one walking beside him! Oh yeah, she IS so going to correct this mistake.

Just like how easily an eraser erases a wrong line!

Summoning all her courage and guts he walked confidently toward them.

_This would be one hell of a rough erasure... _She thought to herself, determination surging in every fiber of her being.

_Oh my god what is she planning to do?! Suki and Toph thought in the same time._

"Hey Zuko honey, you said we're going to eat and go home together! But you said you'd also be late? Ummm, who is she? So, you were just going to talk to a friend? That wouldn't take that long, would it? I'll just wait for you in here, right now until you're finished talking with her. You wouldn't mind me waiting here, would you?" Katara asked in a honeyed voice, complete with props as in clinging on Zuko's arms and sticking close to him, the way lovers only could do.

Mai stared at the blushing Zuko nonchalantly, "Could you please remind me of why you need my help again? Because from what I remembered you were asking me to help you out with your crush but then again, this crush of yours is already your girlfriend?" She asked in a bored tone.

"I'm off... Seeing you two are together, my work here is done..." Mai said in an emphatic voice

Katara stared at Mai as she walk-away then stared to a... BLUSHING Zuko!

"So... Let's grab some bite, shall we? And while we're at it, could you remind me of when we became a couple?" He asked softly with a blush still tinting his cheeks.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile and she abruptly brushed her lips to his, but as fast as it came so did it end.

Katara jogged a little from him saying, "Hurry up Honey!" Turning to her two friends she said with a wink, "Told you I'd use that 2 percent."

_Fairy Tales do come true! _She thought with a a broad smile upon her lips as Zuko caught up with her and reached for her hand.

* * *

A/N: So what you think a simple comment/compliment would do. Just do NO flame harshly and out of the line cause I'll toast you!


End file.
